Strange Requests and Panicking
by pachirisu
Summary: Sonia turns up and Souda's door and he has no idea how to react. Sounia oneshot


Kazuichi Souda got up the second he heard a knock at the door. Okay, by this point he was convinced it was someone coming to murder him, but with two people already killed, and the perpetrators executed, most people would be afraid. It was either a murderer, or Hinata coming to find him, as they were supposed to be having a meeting. Souda wasn't going though, he didn't want to be involved in the 'lets not murder anyone' committee; he thought it was a bit late for that.

He was almost certain he wasn't the only one not going though. Kuzuryuu was in hospital, Saionji was probably in her cabin – she'd spent a lot of time there recently- and even if Nanami was at the meeting, she was probably asleep. Souda braced himself as he opened the door, waiting for someone to yell at him.

Instead of an angry classmate, or someone holding a knife, a blonde girl, slightly taller than himself appeared, tying her hands in knots. Sonia Nevermind stood, smiling softly when the door was opened to her.

"S-Sonia-san!" Souda exclaimed, surprised that she of all people was there.

"Hello, Souda-san. May I…come in?" She asked.

"Of course, let me just…" Souda kicked empty drinks cans under his bed and straightened up the covers on his bed, before holding his hand out for Sonia to walk into the house. Unsurprisingly, she ignored it, not because she was being rude, or she doesn't want contact, but because she was too caught up in her own mind, still fidgeting with her hands.

Souda showed Sonia in, insisting, despite her protests, that no, she must sit on the chair, he can sit somewhere else, it doesn't really matter. She complied with his request with a sigh, perching on the edge of the chair. He sat opposite her, on the bed.

"So, Sonia-san, what brings you here?" He tried hard to hard his shaking: Sonia Nevermind is practically a goddess in his eyes and it's the strangest feeling that she's in his cabin.

"Well… what with all the… killing, I haven't been feeling the best. Well, I'm sure everyone is feeling a little down, at the very least, but… Well, um, I just wanted someone to talk to."

"And… you decided to talk to me?" Souda asked incredulously.

"Well… everyone else is at the meeting, I think… I was going to go myself, but I'm honestly not feeling up to it. I would've talked to Hinata-san, but he went along with the others."

So he was her last choice. Lovely.

"W-well, what did you want to talk about?" Souda asked, shaking slightly. He was worried that the interior of his cabin wasn't up to a standard befitting of a future queen, so as he talked to her, he walked round, picking up rubbish of the floor and binning it.

"Is that not obvious? I wish to discuss this whole killing trip business. Souda-san, I must ask you. Are you planning on killing anyone?"

"No! What do you take me for?! You really think I would off someone just to go home? I'm not happy here, exactly, but I guess… it's okay."

"I am so glad to hear that! I have asked almost everyone else about this, apart from Kuzuryuu-san, as he is in hospital, and Saionji-san, as she won't leave her cottage. Everyone has said the same thing as you, that they won't kill, but… with the right motive, what's stopping them?"

"Sonia-san… that's not particularly princess-like of you, to be so untrusting of others?"

"And who can blame me? With Togami-san and Mahiru-san murdered, and Hanamura-san and Pekoyama-san executed, I think everyone is a bit on edge. I apologize, Souda-san."

"No need to apologize! I'm sorry for being rude to you."

The princess giggles slightly, and with nothing else to say, both of them sit in silence. She's still tying her fingers in knots, he notices. He doesn't say anything however, but he can tell that she feel uncomfortable. He's about to open his mouth when the doorbell rings. Souda immediately jumps up to answer it, and Sonia looks slightly uncomfortable, glancing at the door as Souda walks towards it.

"Souda. I cam here to tell you the… wait. Why is Sonia here? You didn't kidnap her, did you?" Hajime Hinata stood at the door, eyebrows raised.

"No! What sort of person do you think I am?" He protested, but Hinata looks unconvinced.

"Hinata-san, I promise you, I am here of my own free will," Sonia interjected, and Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I can tell both of you while I'm here. Unless… I'm interrupting anything?" At this remark, Souda turned bright red, and Sonia shook her head quickly.

"Go on please, Hinata-san."

"Well, the plan is not to let anyone be left on their own at all. So, we'll be operating in groups of four as of now. Well, one will be a group of three until Kuzuryuu gets back. We'll be meeting at the restaurant each morning as usual. Uh… yeah. That's all. See you tomorrow morning, guys…" And at that, Hinata disappeared.

Souda turned back to the blonde girl, who was standing up by this point.

"Souda-san, I will taking my leave now. I'm rather hungry, so I'm going to the supermarket to pick up some food."

"Oh! Um. Sonia-san, why don't I go for you? I wouldn't want you to waste all your energy going all the way to the supermarket…"

"Well, if you are sure… I guess I don't mind you going for me. I will wait here patiently for your return!"

"Ah. Okay! I'll be back soon."

Souda rushed out the door. He hadn't expected her to even say yes to his offer, but now she was sitting in his house waiting for him to come back. He had to be quick; he couldn't just leave her sitting in his cottage. She might start looking round or something.

As he neared the supermarket, it dawned on him that he had no idea to get for Sonia. He spent a good ten minutes running around the shop before grabbing some pastries from the back. He then ran back to the hotal, and entered his cottage.

"Sonia-san, I have food… oh."

As Souda walked through the door, he saw that not only had the princess moved, she was lying, asleep, in his bed. She had left her shoes by the bed, and was lying perfectly still. Souda set the pastries down by the door, panicking a little. He had a girl in his bed. A princess, to be exact. He was tired too, where was he supposed to sleep?! As he stared at Sonia, she turned over to face him. Her eyes were still closed though, so she didn't know that he had returned.

After ten minutes of panicking, he ended up taking his shoes off, and taking an extra pillow and blanket from the cupboard. He set up a makeshift bed on the floor, sighing at the missed chance to sleep in an actual comfortable bed.

Before crawling onto the pretend bed on the floor, Souda started at Sonia. Even while sleeping, her blonde hair framed her face perfectly, and her beauty was as radiant as always. Souda leaned down, and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Sonia-san," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Ahahaha this is my like my guilt pleasure ship tbh bc everyone (including me) ships sondam and idk this ship isn't loved enough. So here. Expect more bc I have so many ideas haahahaha<p> 


End file.
